Just like the old times
by YoshikiAza
Summary: Yugao is ordered to spy on 1 akatsuki member. Warning: some may not happen in Anime.! Reviews please!


**This fan fic was requested by nitachi rox. I didn't know about Yugao Uzuki that much since she's rarly seen in Anime and the fact that she is the lover of Hayate Gekko. Even so, I wrote this fan fic because I think they are a good pairing and a rare one! Any pairings would you like to request? I'll be happy to accept them! Note: Some jutsus and weapons I used was not from the Original characters.  
**

**Full Summary: Yugao is ordered to spy on 1 akatsuki member. Warning: some may not happen in Anime.!! Reviews please!**

* * *

**Just Like the old times**

"I have a mission for you." A blond-haired 54 year onld Hokage said to Yugao, a purple haired konouichi who was carrying a medium sized sword. "Your mission is to spy on an Akatsuki member." The Hokage said."..Akatsuki." Yugao whispered loudly enough for Tsunade to hear. "Their main goal is to capture the tailed beast and to kill what provokes them." The hokage said to warn her about their abilities. "A bunch of S-class ninja huh?" Yugao said. "Their strong be careful, because you'll be spying.." Yugao kept her face expressionless. "..Itachi Uchiha.." The hokage continued. "When will I leave?" Yugao asked not minding what the Hokage told her about whom will she spy on. "As soon as possible." The Hokage answered as Yugao left the village.

_Itachi Uchiha.. My former teammate?_ Yugao thought as she jumped from branch to branch. _I though that he is too peaceful, but I guess it's the other way around.. _She is still thinking as she stopped from a branch in a big tree to think of a perfect strategy on her encounter with him if ever he caught him. But instead of strategies she thought of the past.

**Flashback(Just their first encounter.)**

After graduating in the Academy, it is time to announce the three man team. Yugao sat beside Shizune, who was secretly admiring Itachi at the moment. (Actually, every girl does!) _What's the big deal anyway... _An 11 year old Yugao asked herself. _He maybe tall and handsome but there is not so much about him.. And all the girls are going crazy just to touch his hair.._ She thought as she sighted. Shizune wanted to sat beside Itachi's favorite spot(Which he always sits), All the girls surrounded the area, leaving an unoccupied space beside Yugao. As Itachi arrived at the door, He looked at he's spot which is currently surrounded by girls. _Hmph. Not again.._ Itachi sighted as he noticed an empty spot beside a girl. _A girl?!_ he thought, almost surprized that she didn't sit beside where all the other girls sat. Itachi then began walking at the unocuppied seat beside Yugao. when he finnaly arrive and about to sit down, he caught they eyes of all the girls near the corner of the room, probably thinking why he didn't sat there. He caught everybody's eyes axceot for Yugao, who appears to have thinking. When he finished gazing to the girls, he sat down beside Yugao, who didn't appear to have any reaction. All the girls started to whisper loudly.. "What was she thinking?" "She didn't react?" "She is so lucky!" blablabla! that's all they whispered to each other as Jiraiya started to anounce the different teams...

.....

........

............

"As for team seven.." Jiraiya started."Kabuto Yakushi, Yugao Uzuki and..." Yugao looked bored, nothing much to do, Shizune looked hopeful, hoping that Itachi can be her teammate. Kabuto was sitting at the back, and Itachi.. was..expressionless.. "Itachi Uchiha." Jiraiya continued.

"WHHAATT?!!?!" All the girls screamed.

Yugao was thinking that all the girls hated her by now, She has become the teammate of the heartthrob, Itachi Uchiha. Thou the Two sat beside each other, they never really talked. After all the teams left with their sensei's The three was the only left. No one dared to broke the silence.

**End of flashback**

Yugao was still thinking when a kunai was thrown at her. She doged it easily. "Who's there?!" she shouted. "You still loose focus on missions, you will never change.." A cold voice said at her back she quickly turned around surprized to see Itachi's face a few inches from hers. She quickly jumped backwards at another branch on the nearby tree only a higher level than the other one. She quickly put her hands at her back and got her sword which she pointed out to Itachi."I'm still fast, and I'm still--" She was cut off by Itachi "..weak?" Itachi smiled while saying that, maybe, a smile of teasing. "I'm stronger that ever, _Weasel_" She teased back. On their childhood Yugao called Itachi "Weasel" and Itachi called her "Yugao-_kun_", As Yugao always acts like a boy. Still holding her sword, She displayed it to Itachi as if she was preparing to cut him off. "Excalibur?" Itachi whispered. **(haha!! I just watched Fate/Stay night so I thought I could make it her sword!)**

Yugao quickly to Itachi's branch lifting her sword. "Haaaaaaaaahh.." Itachi quickly doged it but the Sword was too powerful that it cut the whole branch. _She has gotten stronger_ Itachi thought. Haah! yugao quickly drawn her sword from the branch and lift it again. Itachi doged it again with ease. She stopped for a while, panting. While Itachi stood up a few meters to her. "That's only two trails to hit me but you're already panting?" Itachi said coldly. "You are still too weak.." He continued. At that Yugao put her sword at the brnch, to hold it. She made a handsign, Dog. "Melting Apparition Technique." She shouted as she got her sword and lifted it again as the sword touched the branch, It began to release Lava. Itachi looked at her in surprise. _She improved._**(The real technique was supposed to be comming from the mouth but In this story, It came from the sword. I think I will make Yugao's jutsus here came from the sword^_^)** Itachi coudn't escape the lava and he was burnt.. poof! A shadow clone.. She found Itachi at her back again, this time she looked into his eyes. The Area bacame black.. She found herself in a cross..Then Itachi began to appear in the shadows. "You are weak as ever, yugao, you will never be strong!" Itachi Coldly said. Her face showed an expression of fear. And she began shouting.. "Help!!!". Itachi laughed and said "You're in the Tsukuyomi, I control time and space, there's no one going to help you here, you can't escape." His cold voice said again.. Itachi has a katana on his hand, then he quickly stabbed Yugao..

**Flashback**

"Alright, _weasel_ This is going to be easy!" A 14 year old Yugao said to an 10 year old Itachi Uchiha. "Show me what you got, Yugao-_Kun_" Itachi said teasingly and coldly at the same time while preparing for battle. Yugao got her sword first and lifted it to cut itachi which he doged. "Damn! He's way too fast..!" She said chasing him while she lifted her sword. She chased him until she reached somewhat.. a garden? The garden sure looks beautiful, it has cherry blossom trees with roses and daffodils and so much more. She put her sword into her back, then continued walking until she reached the bridge, she looked in the water.. seeing her reflection. She felt Itachi's chakra. She quickly turned around and saw Itachi's face as he pulled them into a Kiss. **(At that time, since Itachi is tall, and Yugao was a little too short. Itachi was an inch taller than her.)** Yugao kissed back and in a few seconds she broke the Kiss. "What?" She asked herself. Many girls would die to kiss the Uchiha.. But she.. sure was a lucky girl. Just then Yugao's loosing focus by her thoughts Itachi quickly pushed her at the pond.. Splash!!.. "Hey!!" Yugao shouted. "I won" Itachi told her as he walk away. she quickly stood up. "You're not Fair!" She said as Itachi stopped walking and looked back at her. "You shouln't loose your focus im battle." He said coldly as he left Yugao there. Yugao sat down, touching her lips. "..It was a joke.." She sighted.

**End of Flashback**

She opened her eyes. She was back again from the branch of the tree where Itachi apeared. _I was dreaming?_ She thought she started walking aways as she saw a puddle of water, She looked at it and saw her reflection.. She turned around noticing that somebody was there. It was Itachi, who pulled her into a kiss, this was different from their last one, she could feel the love and warmth from his lips. she dropped her sword as Itachi broke the kiss and whispered to her ear. "I won again" with a smile from his lips. Yugao smiled too as she said. "You're will never be fair... Itachi."(In my Story here, she never Called him Itachi, It was always Uchiha or weasel.) Then they kissed again, longer and more love.

----------

**The story ends here!**


End file.
